


Nuzzle

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bestiality, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Dogs, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transphobia, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke meets a ... friendly ... dog.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 13





	Nuzzle

Luke stared down at the concrete sidewalk as he walked along it, clutching his backpack. He decided to wear a skirt to school today, thinking he'd be able to get his crush to notice him, but he'd changed his look so much that the stupid boy didn't even recognize him.

Luke kicked a rock, not only that, but once he realized who Luke was, he didn't care at all! He just started talking to some girl, and he didn't even wanna be friends anymore because it was "weird" or something. 

He sighed, and stopped, looking over at the sun. He didn't wanna go home, he'd just have to do chores and homework- and then he'd feel even worse, so he just stood there. At this time of day, he could always walk home during the sunset, and it'd be the last pretty thing he got to see before he locked himself in his room. He liked it, it was nice, calming, sometimes he'd be so inspired he'd just sit there, and not think of anything, or anyone, just … observe. 

Read the words of the sun, or something …

He stopped, snapping out of his trance as he felt something poking his leg. He looked down … and almost screamed when he saw a dog there, biting at his backpack. 

"B-bad! Go away!" He said, trying to pull his bag from the dog's mouth. 

"Stop iiit!!" He whined, being pulled to the ground. The dog didn't stop of course, sticking Its nose into Luke's face, before nuzzling his hand. It kept doing that, sticking its face under Luke's palm, trying very, VERY hard to get the boy to pet him. 

Luke just laid there, trying not to feel upset. After all, it's not the dog's fault he's having a bad day …

He brushed his hand up the dog's snout, patting it's head as he sat up. He looked at it, from the way it looked, it was some sort of golden retriever, an old one. He had a name tag on him, a little skull pendant on his collar with "Clive" Between the cross bones. 

"C-live?" Luke asked, tilting his head. The dog shoved it's face in his chest, and Started aggressively rubbing against him. 

"Ahh! S-stop!"

He didn't, if course, and Luke ended up being overpowered by the cuddly creature, under a mountain of matted fur, being licked, and laid on. Clive's tail was going ballistic, but why was he so happy? 

"D-down! Go! B-bad!" Luke whined, finally being left alone after a few more seconds. The dog sat down, looking at Luke, quietly bagging. His tongue was pink, and dripping with drool …

  
  


"..." Luke smiled, who needs boys when you have dogs? He put his hand on top of Clive's head, and started to scratch. "You wanna come home with me?" He asked, getting a blank, unknowing, happy stare. Luke got up, and walked, if Clive followed him, then good, if not, then oh well ..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke was happy his parents were asleep when he got home, he didn't know if they'd ever let him have a dog, especially not one so fuzzy. He was trying to dry him off now, using a bunch of towels, watching his golden coat dry up and become soft. It looked shiny too, he was a very pretty dog.

Luke could only wonder why he wasn't with his owner. The two were in his room now, there wasn't much to be said about the space. It was dull and boring, just the way dull parents would decorate a kid's bedroom. Though, there was something that gave it a little flare, and that was his little decorations. Sometimes he'd manage to get stickers, or little ornaments, so he stuck them to the sides of his bed, and if he was feeling bold enough, he'd paint something, like his lampshade. 

Clive laid down on the floor, he was dry now, and his stomach had been growling the whole time. His tail hadn't stopped wagging either, he was just so … happy. 

Luke smiled at him, and got up from the floor, tossing the towel into his clothes bin. "Okay- now it's my turn to take a shower- okay? Don't go anywhere-!" 

"..." Clive stared at him, and Luke slowly backed away, taking his pajamas out of his dresser as he stepped into the hallway. 

He stopped, running into a force that stood before him. The boy looked up, it was almost as if he were staring up a vast mountain, a majestic, dominating, unmovable rock. 

Not exactly scary but … intimidating. 

"Luke. Did I, or did I not tell you that you need to start getting home at a certain time?" Clark asked, and Luke looked down, holding onto his pajamas. 

He closed his room door, and swiveled a little, trying to walk past him. 

"Don't you turn away from me! I want an answer!"

Luke flinched, and looked away. 

"Y-yes- but-"

"No buts- don't you think we go through enough trying to provide for you? All we ask you to do is go to school, come home at a reasonable time, and clean up behind yourself! You're getting too damn old for this shit!" 

He was getting angry, but there wasn't anything Luke could do, so he kept his head down as his dad continued to work up his frustrations. 

"And what the HELL did I tell you about wearing shit like that? What do you think people will think of us when they see that? When you're on your own you can wear whatever you want but if you're gonna live here you need to do better." 

Luke mumbled something, and Clark raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He glared down at Luke, not saying anything. 

…

Luke started to tense, he was just standing there, looking at him, did he hear it? No- probably not

“You’re not going anywhere for the next week, leave that room and you’ll be in a world of trouble-” 

“But-!” 

“No! Luke, the answer is no ..” Clark walked off, and Luke just … ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind himself. He wanted to just- drown himself in the bath, but then what would happen to the dog he just found? He couldn’t … no matter how much he really wanted to. 

He gasped as Clive suddenly ran out of the room and launched himself at Clark’s leg, biting down on it. 

“Clive no!” Luke dropped his clothes, watching as his dad fell over, yelling in pain at the top of his lungs. There was blood pooling out of his leg, the crackling wet sound of a bone crunching underneath the weight of canine teeth.

The dog mauled at the man’s body, and when his screaming got annoying, he went for his throat, tearing it straight out of him. Luke put a hand over his mouth, before he turned away, vomiting on the carpet at the sight. This- couldn’t be real- his vision started to go blurry, and he weakly got up, stumbling forward before running away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat down on a park swing, still unsure if what he saw was real. He stared down at the molch, dragging his feet across it. What was once a beautiful sunset, had now turned into a ticking reminder of how unsafe the darkness of the night would be. He needed to go back home, but he couldn’t …

He looked up, seeing … Clive, with a reddened face, coming towards him. The dog was bagging with its tongue out, a happy, cheery smile across it’s face as it licked it’s nose, nuzzling Luke’s leg. 

“...” Luke sniffled, and wiped his face, shakily reaching down to pet the dog, flinching at every movement it made. “G-good boy- good boy ..” He said, and it looked up at him, before laying it’s head down in the boy’s lap. 

Luke turned red as it started to sniff him, “ah- d-don’t do that-” He pushed the animal’s nose away, and it responded by biting his hand. The bite wasn’t too bad, it hurt, but it didn’t injure him. It was more like a warning bite, a “don’t push me!” in nonverbal terms. Luke fell back onto the ground, trying to untangle his legs from the swing as Clive started to lick between his legs. 

“Bad- s-stop! Get away from-!” Luke winced when the dog bit him again, forcing him to keep his hands away. His mouth hung open in a state of constant shock at every new thing that happened to him. His shorts being pulled off, Clive’s paws pushing at his underwear as he tried to get them off, all the while Luke managed to free one of his legs from the swing. The other became wrapped around the chains, and the more he struggled, the more the swing seemed to tighten and spite him. 

“Stop it- stop!” Luke whimpered, arching off of the ground as he received the opposite. He started to cry, a dog, licking him there, how disgusting! What if someone walked by? What if his dad saw?

Oh right. 

Luke eventually just laid there as Clive ripped off the thin fabric keeping him away from his treat. After that, it felt like Luke could feel every bud on his tongue sliding across his length- and even his teeth. When they’d scrape him, he’d shudder with some perverse fear that Clive would bite him. 

His tears fell onto the grass as he opened his mouth to scream, being flooded with a feeling in his lower half that he’d never felt before. It all came out onto his stomach, but Clive didn’t stop, letting Luke grab onto his ears as he licked the fluid off of him, continuing to taste his premium cut sausage. 

The boy was sobbing by now, and the nuzzling from his dog friend wasn’t making it any better. Clive laid down on top of him, all of his fur flowing over on top of Luke. The boy could feel the dog’s  _ private part  _ poking at his stomach, though it hadn’t come out of it’s hiding spot, it was still terrifying to think that it was so close to him …

But then again, Clive was warm, and fluffy, and though this was a terrible spot for it, Luke went to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he woke up, he found that he was back in his room, with his pants and underwear thrown across the room. He was laying on his side, and it was dark. He couldn’t see much … he must have fallen asleep after he came back from the bathroom. He was wearing his pajama shirt, but then …

Where was the dog he found? Was it all a dream? 

He got up, but the second his foot hit the floor, something fuzzy brushed across it. He looked down to see a hairy paw sticking out from under his bed, before a nose came out, poking his foot. Clive looked up … and Luke turned red as the dog went back under the bed with a whimper. 

“Y-you didn’t see anything-” He whined, picking up his underwear. He put them back on, and got back into bed, wondering what life would be like with his new friend. 

At least he’d have a friend to attend the funeral with. 

**Author's Note:**

> a half thought that made it through the creation process  
> joyus days ..


End file.
